1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to calibration of glucose sensors for use in glucose monitoring systems, for example.
2. Information
Over the years, body characteristics have been determined by obtaining a sample of bodily fluid. For example, diabetics often test for blood glucose levels. Traditional blood glucose determinations have utilized a painful finger prick using a lancet to withdraw a small blood sample. This results in discomfort from the lancet as it contacts nerves in subcutaneous tissue. The pain of lancing and the cumulative discomfort from multiple needle pricks at least partially explains why patients fail to comply with a medical testing regimen used to determine a change in a body characteristic over a period of time. Although non-invasive systems have been proposed, or are in development, none to date have been commercialized that are effective and provide accurate results. In addition, all of these systems are designed to provide data at discrete points and do not provide continuous data to show the variations in the characteristic between testing times.
A variety of implantable electrochemical sensors have been developed for detecting and/or quantifying specific agents or compositions in a patient's blood. For instance, glucose sensors are being developed for use in obtaining an indication of blood glucose levels in a diabetic patient. Such readings are useful in monitoring and/or adjusting a treatment regimen which typically includes a regular administration of insulin to the patient. Thus, blood glucose readings improve medical therapies with semi-automated medication infusion pumps of the external type, as generally described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,751; 4,678,408; and 4,685,903; or automated implantable medication infusion pumps, as generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,994. Typical thin film sensors are described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,390,671; 5,391,250; 5,482,473; and 5,586,553. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,571.